Discord and Luna Play
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: A one-shot series in which Discord and Luna play online video games. Episode One: Slender. AU.


...

**Discord and Luna Play**  
**Episode 1:** _Slender_

...

"Are you ready?!"

"...no..."

"I SAID ARE YOU READY?!" Luna repeated, letting her royal Canterlot voice slip as she spoke.

"I really don't want to play this game..." Discord groaned, his face buried in his hands. "I'd rather play any other game than this..."

"Are you kidding? We are SO playing this!" Luna shook him with her hoof eagerly. "We can take him down!"

"I don't want to play..." he repeated stubbornly, a tinge of fear noticeable in his tone.

"It's just a video game," the alicorn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, a scary video game..."

"WE'RE PLAYING IT!" Luna glared at the computer screen. "We're gonna kick your flank, Slendy!"

* * *

"Yup... I'm playing it..." Discord took a deep, shuddering breath, keeping a pretty good distance from the laptop while keeping his lion paw and talon on the keyboard. "I can't breath and I think I'm gonna piss myself at any second, but I'm playing it..."

"See, that's the spirit!" Luna grinned, clapping her hooves together as her eyes lit up. She moved closer toward the screen. "We're gonna get you, Slenderpony! Come out, come out, wherever you are, shitlord!"

"What? NO!" Discord shoved Luna away from the screen. "Don't talk to monsters!"

"It's not like I'm luring him toward you with the sound of my voice!"

"IT COULD HAPPEN!" Discord inhaled sharply. "Ugh, I don't want to do this... I want to stop playing... Can I please stop playing?"

"No."

Discord sunk further into his seat. "...Aww, damn..."

* * *

"Why is this forest so dark?" The draconequus bit his lip. "And that grass is unnecessarily tall!"

"It's so he can be stealthy," Luna explained. "Haven't you ever played Slenderpony?"

"...HELL no... But I've watched you play it..."

"Yeah, while hiding behind me..."

"Well, you know, unless you want my urine all over your desk chair, I suggest we stop playing this dreaded game and play something else."

"Come on, Discord, we can take him down!"

"What do you mean WE?" Discord snapped. "I'm the one playing the game!"

"And I'm rooting for you from the sidelines!"

"That's not going to do anything to help me when I pee all over your prized desk chair in fright..." For a moment, he thought he spotted something on screen. He jumped, a startled gasp escaping his throat. "OH SHI—What the—_WHAT WAS THAT?"_

"It was nothing, you wuss! Come on, show me how tough you are!"

"Yeah, I'm so tough I'm on the verge of tears..." he whimpered. "He's probably right behind me now... I don't wanna play anymore... this is the worst game ever..."

Luna only giggled gleefully in response.

* * *

"Oh great," Luna sighed, "it's that building made entirely out of creepy bathrooms..."

"Buildings like that shouldn't even exist!" Discord held his breath, hesitantly pressing the 'up' arrow key, which lead the character near the assorted bathrooms. "Do buildings like that even exist?"

"Hey, you're the one about to pee yourself; you should be the expert on bathrooms."

"Oh yeah, sure..." Discord rolled his eyes. "How many of those crappy kid drawings am I supposed to get?"

"They're called 'notes', and you need eight of them," Luna answered plainly. "And you have none so far. I've seen fillies play this game better than you."

"I hate this game," Discord groaned, trying to swallow down the fear he felt. "I want to punch whoever made this game in the face."

"Hey, hey!" Luna nudged Discord with her hoof. "You're getting close to the first letter!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, look!"

"What, you mean like... look closer?"

"Yeah!"

_"NO!"_

"Oh come on, do it, you wuss!"

"Ugh, why do I even argue with you on this?" Shaking his head with a sigh, Discord slowly leaned forward toward the screen, squinting his eyes to see if a note was visible somewhere on the walls.

The alicorn bit her lip, trying to stifle her giggles. She had timed it perfectly. Within seconds, there was a sudden, loud _'boom'_ of music, as the suit-wearing, faceless pony with tentacles appeared.

"MOTHER FU—" Discord shrieked loudly, turning his head away from the screen. In response, Luna began laughing hysterically.

"COME ON, GET HIM!" Luna cheered between peels of laughter. "TAKE HIM DOWN! KICK HIS FLANK! PUNCH HIM!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS STRESS!" Discord yelled, eyes shut tightly as he got out of Luna's desk chair, stumbling out of the night princess' open bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Luna called out after him, on the verge of tears from her current laughing fit.

"BLADDER!" Came his loud yet muffled response as he disappeared down the hallway.

The blue alicorn managed to calm down, her laughter slowing to a completely halt. "Ahhh..." she sighed in content. "What a wuss..." She glanced over toward her other desk chair—the one Discord had sat on—and noticed a dark stain on the blue fabric of the seat. It didn't take long for her to realize what the fresh stain was.

"Yup... I guess I'll be burning that chair..." Luna huffed in annoyance, pushing the soiled chair away from her with a single hoof.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man... Am I the only one who can see Discord terrified while trying to play Slender? XD Oh, Dizzy... Please where a diaper next time you decide to play a scary game. XD Lol... This was just to priceless to write. Luna is all like, "FUCK YEAH" and Discord's all like, "...fuck NO..." XD**

**I'm probably going to start this into a series, where Discord and Luna play video games: both online games and regular video games. Most will be inspired by either "Two Best Friends Play" and "Pewdiepie". You guys need to check those videos out. TBFP and PDP are both hilarious and I die laughing every time I watch their videos. XD**

**So yeah... This will probably be a series. Next game Discord and Luna play will probably be "Cat Mario". Goggle that if you don't know what it is.**

**Please review if you liked it, and if you think I should continue this! :D**


End file.
